


Think you can talk about what's mine?

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone wants to bang mickey and ian is fuming, Husbands, Jealous sex, Jealous!Ian, M/M, Possessive Sex, Smut, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian overhears some dirty shit being spoken about his husband. He gets suspended from work and angrily makes his way home to fuck Mickey possessively.





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was grabbing his lunch out his locker when he overheard his co-workers gossiping. Out of pure noisiness, he lingered and his mouth gaped open when he heard the two guys' conversation.

'You seen Gallagher's husband? A fucking fine piece of ass.' Ian felt a surge of jealousy surge through him as the other jackass hummed dramatically 'think Ian knows how to give it? What's he called... Mickey? Hot as fuck, I'd bend him over in a second.' Ian felt frozen as honestly, what the fuck was happening?

Mickey only occasionally picked him up from work if he left early enough and he had never heard any of his work colleges even refer to him, let alone fucking stand around and chatting about how much they wanted to bang his husband.

The first douchebag replied 'looks like he could take it but I'd make sure as fuck he'd be limping for the rest of the day.' The second guy laughed 'have to ask if married life is treating him well, could get lucky. Might want another little fireman on the side.'

Ian suddenly came back to life as he slammed his locker ridiculously hard. Both men jumped out of their skin at the outburst and peered around till their gazes settled on the fuming redhead.

Ian recognised them immediately, despite the unusually high number of gay employees at his place of work, the two culprits were notoriously known for their lack of ability to shut the fuck up about any attractive man they saw.

One looked like he was about to burst into a sweat as he blubbered 'fuck, Ian, I didn't mea-' he had no time to finish as Ian neatly clocked him out with one punch. Shit, he was glad he grew up South side and knew how to fight when it came down to it. 

The remaining man, not doubled over in pain over a broken nose and gushing blood yelped when the same treatment was given to him. Ian growled menacing 'you ever fucking mention my man's name again I'll give you more than fucked up faces, believe me. Think you can talk about what's mine?' He paused to admire their groans and added, snarling 'my husband is being taken care out, fucking dickbreaths.'

Ian was grabbed and pulled away as the other workers ran in to see the commotion. He was sent home and his boss firmly shouted he was suspended. As if Ian could even process her words when his mind was only racing Mickey.

He stormed away and yanked open his car door. Ian sat down and pulled his phone out. Mickey answered happily 'hey, still eating lunch?' Ian barked 'no. I'm coming home right now.' Mickey sounded confused when he asked 'what the fuck? Why?' 

Instead of explaining Ian ordered 'when I get home you need to be on your hands and knees. Don't you fucking dare touch yourself because only I get to do that and you're taking me raw. Make sure you get a good pounding. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days, Mick.' He heard the harsh intake of breath over the line as Mickey computed his command. 

The couple hadn't had rough sex since they were much younger, they both found comfort in long love making in their marriage but Ian felt on a warpath and decided this was how he was going to keep Mickey all his.

Mickey whispered 'okay.' Ian smirked 'good boy. I'm gonna fill you up so nicely. 10 minutes. Open the door for me. Need to see your perfect ass, bang it fast.' Mickey moaned at Ian's wanton words 'yeah, please hurry.' 

Ian put down the phone and started up the engine. Fuck, he had to get home as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian parked their car haphazardly in the drive. He leaped out and ran forward, appreciating the opened door like he requested. He raced hurriedly to the bedroom, charging up the stairs like a bull.

Mickey was squirming but in said position and Ian gulped as he walked in. He loved seeing his husband presented to him. 'Fuck. Look at you. Want me bad, don't you?' Mickey wiggled his ass 'god, now.'

Ian stalked closer and rubbed his work pants over his bare ass. He groaned 'I'm going to destroy you. Make you cum so hard. That what you want? Me to use you?' He felt as if he had no control over his filthy words. Mickey was fucking relishing in it and panted 'yes. Yes. Please.' Ian assumed had been worked up since his lusty commands over the phone.

Ian yanked off his clothes impatiently. He sucked his finger for only a second before shoving it unceremoniously inside Mickey. Mickey arched his back and Ian knew they did it so often he wouldn't be in that much pain. Still, he whispered cautiously 'you okay? Can get the lube if you need me to, baby?'

Mickey shook his head vigorously ''m good. More. More.' Ian complied, trusting Mickey would tell him if he couldn't handle it. He stretched him severely, only a few times. His dick felt on fire and he hadn't even entered him yet. 

Ian lined himself up and dug his nails deeply into the brunette's soft hips as he slammed into him. Mickey chocked a noise he prayed resembled 'shit!'

Ian collided into him hard, legs already burning as he fucked him in short, fast, bursts. He bit his shoulder sharply which caused Mickey's eyes to roll back as he gasped. Ian gritted his teeth and pushed out 'know what you fucking are, don't you? My husband. My ass. My toy. All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.'

Ian was pleased Mickey felt too good to swallow his loud moans and was let all strangled sounds escape him. He yanked his hair back, stretching out his sweaty neck and the older man man curled his toes as the harsh movement.

He babbled desperately 'fuck, yeah. Right there. Yours. Don't fucking stop. Harder. Ah, Ian.' The redhead continued to slap ruthlessly against his ass and Mickey whimpered. Ian's voice quivered 'you close?' Mickey spread his knees impossibly wider and breathed 'yeah. So good.'

Ian felt happy as a punch to hear those words, glad neither could last that long right now. He was reaming Mickey's greedy ass up in the air which was swallowing his dick hungrily and the sight alone made his balls feel tight. 

Ian tightened his grip, leaving a litter of digs across his hipbones. Ian's hands were preoccupied spreading his cheeks and holding his legs so he stammered 'touch yourself.' Mickey shakily reached to his dick and pumped himself tightly, matching Ian's erratic thrusts.

Ian grunted 'you first.' He guessed Mickey was long since past the point of forming illegible sentences so was surprised when he managed to slur 'I..an.' Ian whined when he felt his lover cum and his hole clenched around his cock.

Ian finally let go and shot his load deep while Mickey shuddered. Ian pulled out and manhandled his body, flipping him over and spreading his shaking legs again.

Mickey looked so fucked out and Ian was still so caught up in the moment; he reached into him and slipped in two fingers in his slick ass. Mickey groaned darkly as Ian swirled his jizz around feeling high off knowing Mickey was still feeling him.

He took his fingers out and held Mickey's head, pushing back his chin to open his mouth. Mickey's eyes were glazed and only a sliver of blue was visible through his dilated pupils.

Mickey sloppily took his husband's hand into his mouth and sucked around him. His lashed fluttered against his cheeks and Ian watched as he sucked his hand clean. He bobbed his exhausted head and Ian wished he could get it up again so soon after.

He removed his digits from Mickey's warm mouth and stared as spit dribbled down his chin.

Ian felt as boneless as Mickey looked so he finally flopped down next to him. They both gasped like fish together for a while.

It was sure as fuck time for a nap and they both fell asleep together instantaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian woke up before Mickey and contently watched his chest rise and fall. 

He licked his lips and hungrily raked his eyes all over his sprawled out body. Ian's gaze lingered at his dick so he travelled down and took his soft length into his mouth.

Mickey's cock began to quickly harden in Ian's mouth. Ian hooked his arms around his ass, encouraging him to thrust.

Mickey groaned as he woke up and his hands automatically found themselves tangled deep in Ian's hair. He popped off just for a second to say brazenly 'fuck me good, please. Need your jizz all over me.'

Mickey moaned and pushed Ian back down. Ian's nose brushed against his pubes as Mickey repeatedly thrust himself down his throat. Ian gagged lightly and loved the heavy feeling of Mickey in his mouth.

Mickey continued to hit the back of his wet throat and both whimpered at the feeling. Ian felt his hips buckle erratically and yanked off, instinctively wrapping his hand around him and jerking him off at a rapid pace.

Ian croaked 'look at me,' so Mickey opened his scrunched up face and quivered as he blew his load over Ian's face.

Ian fucking whined through it, thoroughly enjoying the hot splutters that invaded his lips and lashes. 

Once Mickey rode it out, Ian looked up with a dirty grin and wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaving his husband temporarily paralysed at how fucking hot he looked.

He crawled up over his body and smirked 'have to mark up what's mine, right?' Mickey responded by titling his head and exposing his neck for him. 

Ian latched on eagerly and worked to give him lots of dark neck and chest hickeys.

Mickey sighed happily 'christ, kiss me.' Ian complied and lazily they made out. He pulled back when he remembered why the fuck he was even at home, seeing as his shift wasn't even supposed to be over for a few more hours.

Ian pouted as he knew telling Mickey was inevitable. He admitted 'got suspended from work.' Mickey's blissful expression was replaced when he scowled 'Gallagher! The fuck did you do?'

Ian kissed him hard before yapping 'fuckers talking 'bout you. All the ways they want to bend you over and make sure you can't walk. Knocked two pricks out. Jackasses deserved it.'

Mickey frowned at the information 'I'd never-' Ian interrupted him 'god, I know. Didn't think that. Promise. Me either. I trust you. Just thinking of some other dick in you made me want to can them both off right there and fucking ram mine in where it belongs.'

Mickey gripped his hand 'you're so fucking hot when you're jealous.' Ian laughed 'you're so fucking hot all the time, that's the damn problem.' 

Mickey grinned 'know I'm yours, don't you?' Ian nodded 'yeah. I'm yours too. Just fucking hate it when douchebags talk about you like that.' 

Mickey nuzzled closer and assured 'don't worry about it. I'd flip my shit worse if I heard that fuck about you.' Ian smirked at him 'both possessive assholes, aren't we?' Mickey laughed and replied fondly 'yeah, love you.' Ian pecked him 'love you too.'


End file.
